


The First Thursday

by littlegreyfish



Series: Thursdays [1]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Thursdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thor? God of Thunder?” The first words Castiel spoke since finding himself in the humid forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> A little project I've started working on. Thor and Castiel are both associated with Thursdays, so I thought what would happen if they were to meet? Some pieces will be serious, some might be cracky. I should suspect there will be feels at some point, since I seem to be drawn to writing them.  
> Will try to update this on Thursdays, even though yes, this is being posted on a Sunday.  
> I guess we'll see how this goes.  
> This first one is for 8bitglory of tumblr for screaming MOAR at me when I suggested the idea.  
> -H

It was hot. Disparagingly hot. The air was thick with humidity, and the sky seemed ready to bottom out, let loose a flood that would pack the earth and wash away anything in its path. Once it did, the humidity would be gone. That would be a plus.  
  
Castiel didn’t know who had summoned him to what he presumed to be somewhere in the Southern US, and he didn’t know why. Were he human, the overcoat would be too much in the heat. He was in the middle of helping the Winchester’s take out a pack of skin walkers in Aurora, and his absence would be a worry. But he could not return. He was stuck.  
  
He observed he was in a forest, full of pine and the odd red oak scattered here and there. He could sense squirrels and a herd of deer nearby. No humans. No demons. No angels. No one.

  
But suddenly there was someone else, standing just before the angel and looking slightly bewildered. As soon as he appeared, thunder cracked across the sky. Castiel noted the absence of lightning with curiosity.  
  
It was a man, with blonde hair to his shoulders and what appeared to be armor. And a very large hammer.  
  
“Thor? God of Thunder?” The first words Castiel spoke since finding himself in the humid forest.  
  
The man, Thor, eyed Castiel warily before responding with an affirmative.   
  
“Aye. I am Thor. Son of Odin. Who are you? Why do I find myself upon Midgard once more?” Not sensing any threat from Castiel, the god Thor relaxed a bit, still casting an alert eye throughout the surrounding wood.   
  
“I am Castiel, the angel. I do not know why we have been brought here. I have not been able to find that out myself. I cannot leave, either.” Castiel watched Thor, unsure of what to say next. Why were they brought here? To this place? The sun, a red sliver through the break in the clouds, was just beginning to rise.   
  
“Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, be you a friend. Should you be foe, let me know now, so that I may do away with you.” Despite the threat at the end of his statement, Thor extended a hand in greeting.   
  
“I assure you, I mean you no harm as of now. Should you exhibit dangerous behavior, I may have to reconsider.” And Castiel reached out to grasp Thor’s hand, his grip just as strong as the god’s.   
  
For a long while, the two remained silent. Thor explored the surrounding wood, eventually finding the place where should he walk too far, he would be directed back into the small clearing he had first landed. Cas eventually took a seat in the clearing, accepting his fate, and decided to wait for what might become of the two. He knew no reason he should be introduced to the god, and knew of no one who would want them together. It was a curious circumstance.   
  
After a time, when the sun could be seen behind the clouds high in the sky and Castiel’s watch told him it was almost noon, Thor struck up conversation. He asked Castiel of his life, and grew delighted when the angel spoke of his tales of war in heaven. Castiel inquired about Asgard, about the court there. The two conversed for hours, making the most of their time in the foreign forest.   
  
It started raining just as the sun was setting. The sky was a mixture of grays and purples and oranges. The temperature dropped a good ten degrees as the water pelted from the sky. Castiel was unbothered by the rain, and Thor merely placed his hammer underneath his cape to keep it from getting wet.   
  
Castiel was in the middle of explaining his case with the skin walkers and the Winchesters when the top of the sun disappeared below the horizon. He blinked, and the next second he knew, he was in the hotel room in Aurora, soaked to the bone, with Sam and Dean staring at him wide eyed.   
  
“Cas, we’ve been calling you for hours. Where the hell have you been man?” Sam inquired before returning to his computer, set on being only mildly irritated.   
  
“I- I’m not sure. Texas, I think.” Castiel sat on the bed closest to him, and ignored the kick from Dean’s boot for getting water on the cover.   
  
“Well, we sure could have used your help today man. Sam nearly lost an arm to one of those skin walker freaks and this could have been over a lot sooner if you’d have been here.” Dean’s voice was gruff, but Castiel could tell he wouldn’t be angry for long.   
  
“I am sorry, Dean. Sam. It was not my intention to abandon you. I was unable to return to your side. I will try to make sure it does not happen again.” Castiel didn’t like the ominous feeling that sprung in his chest when making that statement. He couldn’t be sure the same thing wouldn’t happen again. He didn’t even know what it was that had happened.   
  
That was the first Thursday.  



End file.
